Key and Lock
by Book-worm-addict
Summary: I'm changing it up. There will be Fluff fer sher, NateXRuby MOST of the time not all ;D Lots of twists to the original story. Rated M for Fluff, Illegal substances and illegal sexual activities. Submitting short 'chapters' frequently 2-3 times a week
1. Jump the Fence

Key and Lock

Book-worm-addict

A/N: Disclaimer; This story is Sarah Dessens, I merely changed the characters lives to better fit me. This is not my favorite story Dessen has ever written tis why I picked it. Mostly for my sake here are the character names; **Ruby **(Main girl character but not main in my story), **Nate** (weird boy relationship But is going to be the main character in my story), **Jamie **(brother in law), **Cora** (Rubys sister) **Reggie** (Owns a kiosk in the mall next to Harriet), **Harriet** (Ruby's boss she owns a kiosk in the mall), **Olivia** (a friend of Rubys), **Roscoe** (Jamies dog), And darn it one more girl I think its Brittany but I cant remember, shes not that important for this section anyways. Now the stuff you want to hear, there will be fluff! Teehee. :3 I am twisting the story to how I want it, not everything will be the same there will be big things that are different.

This section is going to be fairly short, I just want to get it out there before I have to go to work today.

**Here we go:**

Nate's fingers brush the pool water creating subtle waves that disappear into nothing. His legs are folded under him out of the way as he continues to brush the water. The light above the pool flickers a few times then gives out dousing him with darkness. He's not afraid of what goes bump in the night, but of the water which he can barely see anymore. He used to swim. Day in and day out the only place you could find Nate was in the pool. But now he was afraid. Every time he came out to his legal sized swimming pool which his dad bought in hopes to bring them closer together, the water would poke at his memories. Memories he didn't want but needed.

Nate stands up and shakily takes a step towards the house. _Its okay_, he whispers, _you'll make it_. Another shaky step and he closes his eyes for a few seconds breathing deep. _I am stronger then this_. With a burst of energy he darts towards the house. His feet get tangled under him and he topples over.

"Smooth pool boy." A voice chuckles, it's female.

"Hello?" Nate calls out as he untangles himself. He squints into the darkness as the neighbor's porch light goes on illuminating a silhouette sitting on his fence.

"Oh shit, come help me!" she calls to Nate, "common! He can't find me like this." With no motivation to go over and help the girl he stands to his feet and watches. She try's to lift herself off the fence but her pants are stuck in the metal. She pulls and pulls; Nate hears a sliding glass door open.

"Ruby? Ruby is that you out there?"

Ruby starts to panic and pulls harder "Help me!" she whispers.

"Ruby?" The voice at the house calls to her again.

Nate walks over to the girl and unhooks her pant leg. She topples over the fence with the force she exerted trying to pull. Her book bag gets left behind sitting in the dirt just out of reach. Ruby darts to his house, _what_? Before Nate could tell her to go away Jamie the neighbor who was calling for Ruby walked up to the fence.

"Hey Nate," he accidentally kicks the bag not noticing it when he walked up. "Oh." He shakes his head and hands Nate the bag. "I'll leave the back door open. That's Ruby, Cora's sister. She's going to be living with us from now on. Goodnight Nate, sorry to bother you." Nate grabs the bag and nods back to Jason, "Goodnight Jamie."

Before Jamie has time to turn off the porch light Nate grabs a flashlight from the pool shed.


	2. Finding Dad's Secret Pillows

Key and Lock: Finding Dad's Secret Pillows

Book-worm-addict

A/N: Ima try to work on my tense. In the short section I found a few mistakes. (and I figured out the name of the other girl, I wasn't even close, **Heather**) This is another short one, but... I figure its better to get out a bunch of short ones quickly then take a long time to make a long one.

**Warning: This section has hints to sexual activities. I did put it as Mature, so don't continue if you can't handle it. **

**Here we go: **

_Breathe deeply, Inhale, exhale. This is not a good time to get angry_. Flashlight in one hand and bag in the other Nate wonders toward his house.

"Hello? You do know this is trespassing right?" There's movement by the pool so Nate scans the area with his flashlight.

Ruby is walking towards him. "Thank you for helping me." She takes her bag. "I'm sorry for the trouble." She pauses,

"It's not a problem. Jamie said he left the back door open." Nate offered, there wasn't much he could think of to say. She was in his back yard just standing there staring at him. The dirt smudge across her face was kind of cute and her eyes were large, they were smiling even though she wasn't.

"Do you normally jump fences?" He asked.

"No." she continued to stare. It was like she wanted to see into him. See what was behind his rough muscular coating.

"well, okay. Goodnight." Nate huffed and walked back to his house. What a strange girl. As he entered the house a wave of chills ran through him. His dad swaggered into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nate," he slurred, "Wanna make daddy happy?"

* * *

_No. No I don't want to make dad happy. _

_I can't do this again. _

The old man with his bulging beer belly gripped Nate by the upper arm and dragged him to the master bedroom.

"Tonight you're going to make me happy." He stumbled over to the bed still with an iron grip on Nate. There was nothing Nate could do. Fighting would lead to the police, police would lead to the end of his life as he new it. There simply just wouldn't be anything anymore. It had only ever gotten out of hand once. Just one time Nate tried to get away from his sticky father and that's what landed them here. It's like being trapped in _Groundhog's Day_ the movie. Every night, every week was the same.

Nate's father pushed him onto the soft pillows. Pillows that held secrets, secrets that held lives. His father pressed his body against Nate. All Nate could do was think about something else. His mind went to Ruby. Her face, her guts to jump that fence and get away from what was keeping her. Nate wanted that. He wanted to jump the fence, to get away, but there was too much at risk.

Nate moved his head towards the window. He could see the moon shining on his pool. If only he could swim again. If only he could push those memories out of his mind. He lay there, helpless. Then a smile came to his face. Ruby bounced past the window. She literally bounced. But then his dad moaned and it brought him back into the bedroom. It brought him back onto the bed and the soft pillows. _Men aren't supposed to cry. You're helpless Nate. _Ruby's head bobbed back in front of the window. She peered inside, her palm pressed against the window, her breath creating a little circle of fog. Her eyes were no longer smiling as they met with Nate's tear soaked ones. She mouthed something. Nate didn't know what it was but he knew it was important. He could no longer see her face, it all blurred into nothing. The next thing Nate saw was red and blue flashing lights. He was numb. Numb like every time it happened. His father huffed and rolled off to one side of the bed, he hadn't seen the lights yet. He didn't know.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Nate picked up his suitcase.

"Yes. Now stop questioning it and get up to your room." Jamie exhaled the answer with frustration. This boy was going to get to him. Cora wouldn't have any of it though. She always needed to help. Roscoe ran ahead of Nate yipping and bouncing up the stairs to Nate's new room which was next to Ruby's. Jamie felt his house had turned into a hotel for teenagers. But he loved Cora, and nothing would get in between them. They both were almost legal adults and could move out in another year.

Nate sighed. His dad was in jail and he had to move in with the neighbors. Ruby hadn't returned form last night. Nate was less then enthused about seeing her anyways. He didn't know what she would think of him. Or what the rumors she could start about him at school would turn out to be. Jamie said she was starting on Monday.


	3. New Arrangements

Key and Lock: New Arrangements

Book-worm-addict

A/N: So in the first section I didn't notice I called Jamie Jason at one point. I apologies. It's always hard for me to keep names straight. And in the second 'chapter' in the second to last paragraph, the last sentence is meant to be talking about Nate and Ruby. Again sorry about that, its hard to catch when I'm proof reading.

And I am having lots of trouble with my tense… ugh, and not to mention the point of view im writing in. as you can tell every other sentence starts with 'he, his, nate, ruby, her' yeah… IM WORKIN ON IT

(T-T)

If you have any tips, id be glad to hear it. (oh so happy!)

**Here we go: **

Quietly Ruby sneaks upstairs to her room. Nate could hear her footsteps creating little puffs of noise. He lay down on his bed scooting his clothes to one side. Maybe they hadn't told her yet about him staying in the room right next door. Hopefully, if he were to play his cards right she would never know and he could avoid her forever. The things she could spread around school about him made him cringe and hide under his pillow.

Nate didn't want to think about his job which was now over. His income had turned to nothing overnight. One little mistake not closing the blinds has turned his world upside down. He would no longer be working for his dad. He needed to find a job. But first he needed to get his car back from impound. His dad had forgotten to tell Nate about the multiple unpaid parking tickets placed on his car which the police found out about last night.

With the pillow placed comfortably on his head Nate begins to drift off to sleep. His eyes grow heavy with every blink. He rolls over onto his side and curls into a ball. His breath softens as he lets sleep take over.

-:

There wasn't much Ruby could do, nowhere for her to go but up the road to the payphone. No one answered from back home so she turned around and came back, sleeping on the hammock under the stars last night. Jamie locked the back door in a rush to get to the police station forgetting about her.

Finding herself back up in the room Cora picked for her she lay back on the bed. Jamie took Cora out to brunch, Ruby made sure they were gone before she snuck upstairs. What she found last night made her stomach churn. The boy looked so alone and tired. He lay there limp as that man violated him. Rolling to one side Ruby forgot the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor with a giant thud.

"Ah." She moaned. Her cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. Chuckling she grabs the pillow from her bed. If the floor wanted her, she would let it have her. Today would be a long day. She had to figure out…

"hello? Are you alright?" Nate huffed rubbing his eyes. Ruby Jumped out of her skin and shrieked. "Oh!" Making Nate jumped back.

An awkward silence settled into the room.

"What are you doing here? Not trying to be rude or anything." Ruby dragged the last sentence not quite sure what to do. He was in her room standing over her, her thoughts went wild. Before he got a chance to answer she rattled of another question, "Who are you?" Ruby got off the floor to face him eye to eye, sizing him up.

Nate straightened up and stuck out his hand, "I'm Nate." Ruby took it and powerfully shook it up and down.  
"I'm Ruby."


	4. Emotions warning

Key and Lock: Emotions (warning)

Book-worm-addict

(warning: little bit of sumtin' sumtin' here *winks*)

AN: Eh, im not gunna' promise anything anymore. These come as they do.

(To Anonymous: Thanks for the first review! I love that you love it.)

"Hi" Nate shifted from foot to foot. He was not normally a nervous guy. He used to be head captain of the swimming team until the accident, he was popular in school, he volunteered as much as time allowed and tried to be an all around social butterfly. If that's what you want to call it. But for some reason this girl had him tongue tied. His face turned red, he could feel it through his cheeks as she looked over him. Her eyes roamed him like she owned what she was looking at. A few seconds passed which felt like forever to Nate. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I should be…" his hand waved towards the door.

"Why are you in their house?" Ruby asked short. She gripped her pillow across her chest. Her fingers white.

"I'm staying here for a while." He replied equally as short.

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Jamie and Cora are letting me stay here until I can…" Ruby briskly walked past Nate into the hallway, interrupting him.

"Hello?" Nate called to her as she walked down the stairs. "I wouldn't have guessed the girl to save me would be such a bitch." He yelled down to her, but quieted the word bitch as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"No. You're not supposed to be here. You'll ruin everything." She hiccupped the sentence.

Nate shook his head. He was so confused. When Nate didn't respond she walked out of view. He could hear the front door slam shut.

"My goodness." Nate whispered under his breath.

-:

Ruby made her way to a bus stop. Mumbles curs words under her breath and waits. She looks down at her feet and then checks her watch. Three minuets, just three, until the bus was to arrive. A nice car, like any other in this neighborhood, pulls up in front of her. A half smile came onto Ruby's face as the back window rolled down.

"I was wondering what happened to you." The smooth voice floated out into the air.

"Wondering is for the curious, we all know what happens to the curious." Ruby replied back just as smoothly while she unbuttons her top shirt and hops into the car.

The bus pulls into the stop just as Ruby leaves it.

-:

His skin was hot beneath her hands. She ran her fingers up and down his torso while her lips followed. A moan escaped his lips and he turned his head to the side, closed his eyes and blushed. "is this okay?" she breathed onto his skin right below his belly button, her fingers traveled farther down. With a gasp he nodded to the pillow. With a slight grip she began the ride, puckering her lips to his sensitive skin. His hips moved up and down a little on their own in hopes for more. He could feel her smile. Hands gripping the pillow with white knuckles next to his head.

This girl, this beautiful girl. He opened one eye to take a look at her. Her lips just barely, now, were around his head. Her hands moving in rhythm with his slow hips. He watched her eyes, barely open. He could feel it coming. His hips began to move a little faster, she felt it and began to move quickly. Another long moan leaked out of his mouth, 'Heather'.

The front door of the house opened and Jamie yelled into the house, "Nate! Who's car is out front?"

Jumping up with such speed it made him dizzy, Nate pushed Heather his former girlfriend and occasional fling from his bed. She hit the floor with a giant thud.

"Nate? Nate, what was that?"

Jason was heading up the stairs. Nate pulled up his pants and threw on his teeshirt, sadly inside out. He picked up Heathers short black dress and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the closet.

"Hey!" she protested, "I bruise easily"

"Hush! Shut up and wait." Nate closed the closet just as Jamie walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Jamie scans the room and spots the culprits underwear still on the floor. "No, way. You're not having girls over while you're here. Get her out of here right now." Jamie's eyes flamed up, he was so angry his words came out calmly.


End file.
